<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>пришествие Марка Туана by bazarova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733391">пришествие Марка Туана</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova'>bazarova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fanboy, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>а ко мне на свидания ты так не наряжаешься</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>пришествие Марка Туана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бун является ярым фанатом Марка Туана из группы Got7, он и урвал даже билет на концерт (который, к сожалению, отменили из-за вируса), в твиттере по этому радостному поводу он написал что-то вроде "Лодыжки Марка, ждите меня!". В моем варианте на концерт он всё же попадёт.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А если так? — спрашивает в десятый раз Бун, вертясь перед зеркалом. На нем теперь черная толстовка с красной, горящей клеймом, цифрой “93” на груди, джинсы и повязанная на лоб бандана. Тоже с бесящей Према цифрой у виска.</p><p>— На улице уже +27, — лениво тянет Прем, распластавшись на кровати, и кивает на показывающие беспощадные семь утра часы, — ты сваришься в толстовке и джинсах, пока будешь весь день завтра в очереди торчать. Надень ту футболку, которую мы купили в феврале, светлую. И шорты.</p><p>Бун перестает крутиться на месте и смотрит на Према сквозь отражение. Обижено. Прему сейчас он видится ребенком, которому запрещают идти в детский сад в разных ботинках.</p><p>— Я же на концерт иду, а не в магазин за чипсами, — он оборачивается, — обычная футболка не прокатит.</p><p>— Ну, конечно, — фырчит Прем и переворачивается на живот, — можно подумать, если на лбу огромными буквами не будет написано “Я люблю Марка Туана”, то тебя с позором выгонят со стадиона. Это же просто музыкальный концерт, расслабься.</p><p>В лицо Према прилетает скомканная толстовка, которую Бун только что стянул через голову.</p><p>— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я ждал этот концерт? Это не просто концерт! Это… Это… Не знаю даже. Такое раз в жизни бывает, понимаешь?</p><p>— Они по сто раз за год приезжают к нам, не преувеличивай… — бурчит Прем и бессовестно спихивает толстовку на пол. Странно, что Бун использовал официальный мерч своего драгоценного Марка на манер метательного снаряда. Если подумать, очень кощунственно с его стороны.</p><p>— Нет, в этот раз всё не так! — возбужденно частит полуголый Бун, переворачивая все свои вещи на полках шкафа, — теперь у них самый большой стадион, и они так долго к этому шли…</p><p>Дальше Прем не слушает, потому что в тысячный раз внимать истории о тяжелом восхождении Got7 (и одного конкретного Марка Туана) на крутые вершины музыкального мира желания нет никакого. Прему кажется, что он уже сам знает буквально всё об этом скуластом китайце с американским гражданством и при необходимости сможет опознать его буквально по ушам и тощему заду. И по лодыжкам, конечно. Ох уж эти его лодыжки, доводящие Према до бешенства, а Буна — до благоговения. И что в них такого? Обычные лодыжки. Волосатые. Две штуки в комплекте. У него, Према, тоже полный набор имеется. Не такой волосатый и костлявый, но, по его мнению, тоже вполне ликвидный. Но его лодыжкам Бун дифирамбы не поет.</p><p>— А еще Марк очень чувствительный, — прорывается всё равно ему в уши, — и на концертах часто плачет…</p><p>“Я тоже сейчас заплачу”, — думает Прем и прячет голову под подушку, — “не ради этого я тащился в такую рань через весь город”.</p><p>— Так лучше? Прем? Прем!</p><p>— Идеально, — говорит он уныло, едва выглянув из своего укрытия, — еще в одеяло мерчевское завернись свое, чтобы все точно поняли, что ты не мимо проходил.</p><p>Бун, уже переодевшийся в очередной раз (теперь в футболку, бейсболку из ТОЙ САМОЙ коллекции и шорты), надувается и упирает руки в бока:</p><p>— Я серьезно спрашиваю. Нормально?</p><p>— Нормально, сказал же уже, — бурчит из-под подушки, — а ко мне на свидания ты так не наряжаешься…</p><p>Кровать прогибается под весом присевшего на неё Буна, торчащее голое плечо трогает прохладная ладонь, подушку настойчиво стаскивают, и уха касается горячее дыхание. По шее и ниже, за ворот майки, бегут колючие мурашки.</p><p>— К тебе на свидания я собираюсь куда тщательнее, — говорит Бун и задевает кончиком носа щеку, — ну, знаешь, носки, чтоб без дырок, трусы парадные…</p><p>— Тоже из коллекции Марка Туана? — Прем одним движением опрокидывает Буна на кровать рядом и нависает сверху. Тот под ним ёрзает, жмурится и улыбается. Застенчиво. По щекам его медленно расползается очаровательный румянец.</p><p>Бун дразняще вытаскивает кончик языка, за майку тянет Према к себе ближе и выдыхает ему в самое лицо:</p><p>— Ну, у нас, считай, свидание сегодня…</p><p>К тому моменту, как Прем добирается до буновых трусов, ему, на самом деле, уже плевать, есть ли на них набившая оскомину цифра “93”. И на Марка Туана с его лодыжками, тощим задом и ушами тоже плевать.</p><p>Потому что Марк Туан бывает в Бангкоке всего каких-то раз сто за год. И, в общем-то, думает Прем между поцелуем в солёную от пота ключицу и укусом в изгиб шеи, каждое это его новое пришествие, если оно будет отмечаться вот так среди развороченной постели, вполне можно и пережить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>